forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:City Defense/@comment-34783155-20180330154304/@comment-34783155-20180401150127
But it's too Ambiguous - Why we need a new title for this page. Personal motivation I was asked by a newcomer in the game "What advantages does the neighborhood have?" Two important aspect of this Obtaining Medals which can be won on the PvP tower, and the action of attacking other plays. I wanted to explain to him about how players defend themselves. So one source to lay out all the facts was to turn to the Wikia Forge of Empires wiki pages. Alas, trying to find the article on Wikia was harder than I first Imagined. After trying my first instinct "City Defense" and failing to find the page, I tried alternatives such as "Defending Army", and there it was under the heading "Defensive Army" instead. So why was it difficult to find? Am I in fault with the way my terminology of the game is applied? One role of an online wiki is to expand peoples knowledge, they in general do an internet search using a search engine on a topic, and they are returned results which expand the subject for them. A wiki is generally the first landing point for non specific searches on a subject. Doing this correctly helps a Wiki gain reputation. So the first thing to consider is what is the general terminology used on the internet. Today such a search for "City Defense" is at 5,750 results vs "Defensive Army" at 28 results with the term "Forge of Empires." This highlights the term "Defensive Army" as being rarely - maybe next to not in use withing the Forge of Empires community. Reasons why this is can be found in the way the Game's own mechanisms are presented to the players. The most direct place to look for use of terminology in the game was in Army Management where the game's blue icon used by the player to select units to defend their city. It used two terms "Defending Army" (not Defensive Army) and the term "City Defense" appeared not just once but twice. The next informative place to look was the Town Hall, which gives a city overview for the player. Here they use the term "City Defenders" to describe the bonus applied to one's City Defense. The next place to further expose the terminology used in the game was to seek out what information is presented to the players in the buildings concerned with City Defense. GB's that have Fierce Resistance say "While defending your city, units gain +3% attack and defense..." While other buildings like Monastery, Ritual Flame, and Watchfire use the line "Defense Boost: While defending your city, units get +4% defense" Lastly one must consider the terminology used when attacking other players. There one is presented with the term "Enemy Defending Units" to describe those who they have to defeat, but it is the same text used in the dialog when attacking in other aspects of the game such as the provinces from the Continent Map. It's a generalised term. So further investigation, why was "Defensive Army" used as a page title? This is more closely interchangeable with "Defending Army" used in GvG to describe one cell of "Enemy Defending Armies" of the Sector Owner. And is different from "Siege Armies" in that the definition of siege is a military action surrounding a fortress with intent to conquer it. It was not possible to find "Defensive Army" used anywhere in the game. Given that the purpose of the Wiki is to document the game, and support the community, it's choice as a page title is ineffective. So finally, one must make sure that the situation isn't that the Wiki is correct regardless of all the evidence. A case or argument saying that "Defensive Army" would be correct, no matter which terminology the game and community uses. So one must ask, does it describe in absolute accuracy where, why, who, what, or how in the game better than the terminology accepted and used elsewhere. I can say, as argued above, it's practically interchangeable with a situation in GvG. So no, it is not in anyway a strong title for the content it posseses. And lastly, can it be argued that "City Defense" is a poor choice by Inno Games, and the community surrounding it. Firstly "Defense" is a given, it is concerned with the defense of an individual player's productions. Secondly the word "City" and while there is some use of the term "town", the truth is that whatever you call this ground where buildings are placed and built by their owners, it is unclear unless you consider the concept of the game. "Forge of Empires" wouldn't make sense if the king or queen was looking after a town. So then what is it the player is managing and looking at in these green pastures with buildings clustered somewhere? The figures such as populous can skyrocket past what one would consider the populous of a town. And some buildings even change their populous as they change age or level, despite using the same room, and being of the same construction. The only conclusion is, it is abstract. It is up to the interpretation of the player. But it is also fitting more closely to an abstraction of urban sprawl - a section of it, and the major properties of a metropolis. Be it a metropolis with fantasy, multi age activities. None the less a metropolis. For which "City" is a superior description, and broad enough to encompass the players interpretation of their constructions. I also found some evidence that the community maintaining FoE Wikia could also benefit from the decision to change the title. On the "Military Basic Training" page in Guides, you can find the term "City Defense" thee times, and not linked. While the term "Defensive Army" appears none. The page Watchfire has gone in-depth into describing the mechanisms of its bonus "To prevent getting defeated" (by another player.) This should normally go under an explanation of City Defense. Under the current structure, it should get duplicated across the pages Monastery, Ritual flame, and other buildings with the same benefit. Advantages of using the title "City Defense" over "Defensive Army" is a shift of focus away from the army and towards the components that make up the whole "City Defense." This would include the Bonuses given by Various buildings and how they help. Understanding the information given in the Town Hall about "City Defenders." and finally the recognition of the units that defend the city as, "Defending Units of a City" and as City Defenders individually. This brings great clarity to the way one can explain how a player defends against being plundered, and why every attack they make on a player or players can change each time. Is that which I'm asking for too much? A precedence appears to exist regarding a page called "Rogue Encampment" which, at one point was created. The people must have meant "Rogue Hideout" or the name of the building has changed at some point. Not knowing the history makes investigation difficult. But there are seven links to Rogue Encampment given by Welcome messages thanking contributors for their contribution to the article. Edits predate the creation of the Rogue Hideout page, and some came later. Indicating a duplication of the same topic. See, http://forgeofempires.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Rogue_Encampment So the final thoughts; Do we have the right to make up terminology for aspects of the game? I'd like to think we do! But when we do it's a delicate situation where we must be right about that which we decide. We should also help the community bridge to our better selection of wording in many different ways. Finally we should make clear why it's been done like that. I find no evidence to justify the selection of "Defensive Army" as an article heading, and no support for those searching this information. This leads me to conclude that the heading "Defensive Army" has clearly no thought put into it. Meanwhile, the terms "City Defense" is being widely adopted and used. Having this information under the title of "Defensive Army" since June 30, 2015‎ and having scarce adoption of the term shows that the attempt to integrate it into the community has thus far failed. And I call on the editors to change this page before this Wiki is labeled backwards, despite the great efforts we all make, and the enormous respect wiki editors have from the gamers. Recommended Actions, 1. This page with its history should be renamed to "City Defense" 2. This page should discuss more about the "City Defenders" boost overview in the Town Hall. 3. A page should be made about "Defending Armies" (the GvG terminology) and should begin with a warning to the reader asking them if they were looking for "City Defense." 4. Since Wikia once made the page of "Defensive Army" a redirect should be given to "City Defense" for anyone linking to that page. 5. The in-depth information from Watchtower should be integrated into "City Defense" and both articles adjusted accordingly 6. General revision of some articles mentioned throughout this plea may be required. For the most part just links need to be added. Thank you kindly for your attention.